Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 14
Chapter 14 - Stuart's P.O.V. Day 4, Current Objective: Defend Alone, Operative: Draganov, Stuart Well, now I am officially alone, I let Alex and JJ go and find the last Seal, but It left me to defend the base all by myself. I really hate it alone, It reminds me of the first 15 years of my life. I wait in the base awaiting anyone to give me the thumbs up that they had got the seal, but no one did. I kept thinking about what they were doing right know, if the constellations got them, or even Chaos' kids. It seemed strange how Chaos would have kids, that were not immortal like the protogenoi, but it was true and I found one. I just wanted to get a snack as a reward for waiting at the base like a good leader, but then he had to appear. I dodged at the site of a freight train coming towards me, I leapt into the grass, but then rolled immeadiatly as the snake as it was now darted at me, crashing face first into the ground. (hrrr) I grabbed for my sword and came to slice its head clean off, but the sword only reached half way through when it reflexed itself straight up, with me still hanging on the sword. The snake spotted me and opened wide for me to fall straight in to its mouth. Luckily for me, I had a trick up my sleave: I somersaulted while hoding up my sword, as I landed in its jaws, the sword began cutting its mouth to pieces. I then got spat out in a blob of silver blood. The snake now seemed to flinch at the site of me (which personally is the best kind of snake to me). Bu some how it managed to still speak: "ssssss no, you can't do thisss to Ssserpentariusss, Ssserpentariusss is ssupreme". I had always heard of Serpentarius, the 13th star sign (till it was removed from the calendar completly). But I finally put it out of its misery by finishing slicng its head. I wiped the blood from my brow, when I haerd a clapping in the brush. "Oh bravo, nicely done zhere". I turned to face a boy rough round my age, he was Germanic from the sound of his accent, His hair was dark and black, while his eyes were different shades of blue like space. His face was covered in tatoo's and they seemed horrid to look at. "I must admit zhat I didn't think much auf you at first, but you came through Stuert Draganoff". "Alway's a pleasure seeing you, Darius Slade " I replied sarcastically. "Oh, so you know mein name zhen". "Yes, how could I forget what you and that group of traiters did after the war!" "Ja, ashame zhat, vasn't it? I'm confused, Stuart isn't Russian, or even fery American either." "Darius isn't very Germanic either" "Too shay, I never liked my real name, und I guess zhat you got use zu the other vun. So how's about ve duel, If you accept zhis challenge tell me your real name" He pulled out his Daggers, they were swirling in a black and red aura on a blackend metal. "Slyfester" He announced. I wiped the blood off of my sword and pulled my mace onto my back "Aleksandr" I replied. I had the first move: I charged to attack, I slashed and slashed at him but he was too fast for me to attack properly. I then sliced his arm and he dropped a dagger. He warped into a black smoke and reappeared to kick me into the ground. I saw his arm bleeding into the earth, I punched him in the face with a fist of gravel. He fell but had a quick warp to kick me in the face. I chucked my mace at him, but he warped again to slice my back. I looked up at Darius who retrived both his daggers and was ready to retreat "I vill return you know, your friends vill suffer as my . . . comrades did at the assault. " He slashed the air and turned to face me "It is still not ofer you know . . ." "Yes it is" I said as I threw my mace into his chest knocking him into his own portal as it closed into itself. I slowly got back to my feet and rubbed my back in gravel to heal it why couldn't I had just gotten nectar or amborosia? As a matter of fact, I throw up on the stuff, like an allergy. I walked my self back to the base just as I recived word from Josh and Global "Message: Alpha Team." the computer said. "Hey there Josh" I called into the computer at the image of him. "Hey Stu, we have it, Hypnos seal. Where's Alex and JJ" I explained the situation to him and he nodded. Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page